Vector Wolf: Sketches and Outtakes
by Wolf no naku koro ni
Summary: The collection of outtakes and abandoned sketches regarding my VW series. Complete with possible OOC-ness, unnecessary fluff, Kira-Kira ness, things that I wanted to happen, but they never did, holiday specials, and psychopathic gorefests! Completely UNCENSORED! (Although I have set up authors notes where it gets extreme. lol) Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humor/Friendship/Sohma Family!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fruits Basket or any other series referenced to in this fanfiction.**

** I will be doing things a little differently. This story will consist of scenes that weren't a part of the series, but I thought you might enjoy them. These chapters could have been discarded because they were slowing the story down or it didn't fit into the story right. For these reasons, some of the characters may be out of character or the chapter will drag on forever. Please forgive these mistakes as I have posted these for you to enjoy. I have also stated the bare minimum needed to complete the scene; I won't make anything too long or interesting since these aren't truly part of the story. Please remember; these chapters have NOTHING WHATSOEVER to do with the plot or effect of my story. Thank you.**

** This chapter is one of the many sketches that I thought would make a third book off of. In this sketch, the Sohmas are so connected with Akito that they try to prevent him from getting sick. This chapter would have been the opening chapter for the story, thus it may not have the best introduction for my plot bunny. Yuki is at the main house with Akito and he's sick. This entire chapter can be a little disturbing, but if I see the need, I will put author's notes before and after the graphic scene.**

Yuki awoke; he opened his eyes to the dark room before him. He looked at the ceiling, wondering where he was considering this was not his bed room. As soon as he heard a gentle voice, he knew exactly where he was.

"My dear Yuki, you have awoken." The rat bolted upright from where he was laying on the floor. He was gasping for air that he couldn't receive, sweat dripped from his forehead. He curled up defensively as Akito made his way across the room; terrible memories flashed through his mind.

**I'm not sure if I should censor this or not, but here's a short paragraph of one way Akito terrorized Yuki as a child.**

"Do you know what people do to rats, Yuki?" Akito's voice rang through the dark room. Yuki curled up tighter, fearing the other child with his mind, body, and soul. The young god had a small shoe box in his hand; inside the box the familiar skittering of paws was heard. The boy dropped the box on the ground and raised his foot. He brought his foot down on the shoe box; the mouse inside it gave half of a terrified shriek before it was crushed. Sickening snaps, as well as the sound of splattering blood was heard throughout the room. Yuki felt sick.

**The flashback is over, please continue reading.**

In the present, the rat felt physically sick. With a whimper, he lurched to the side, throwing up violently. When he was done, he curled up on his side, writhing from the pain in his stomach. He jolted suddenly when he heard something next to him. He glanced up at Akito before curling up tighter, putting his arms over his head.

"Don't hurt yourself," Akito cautioned, reaching forward tentatively.

"No, no," Yuki cried. "I'm sorry! Please, don't—!"

"Calm down," Akito commanded gently. He wrapped his arms around Yuki and brought the other into his lap. Yuki went limp in his arms as the exhaustion of fever overtook him. "You have a fever. I'm sorry we couldn't get you home, but you'll be fine. Everything's alright, just rest."

"I'm sorry," Yuki whispered. "I shouldn't have acted like that."

"It's alright," Akito assured him.

"I don't feel good," Yuki whispered. Akito stroked his face calmly as he fell asleep once more. Akito cared for the rat; the rat had always been his favorite. The rat now knew that god cared.

**I know it's short; this is another reason why these weren't posted. Because you're all used to six-page long documents, I will include a different plot as well. This would have also been the first chapter of VW3, had my plot corresponded with it. Sadly, this idea was abandoned. I had planned ahead for this plot, but in the end, it didn't work out. I might post more of it in the future.**

Akito and Okami were sitting outside like they normally did in the mornings. Okami was looking at the sky; the sakura trees were shedding their blossoms in the late summer. Akito smiled gently at her; he liked that Okami would give him his space. He looked back at the ground tiredly. He didn't feel well, but it wasn't like his usual illnesses. He was nauseas and it felt as if something was constantly under his skin, like an insect. He felt the bug crawl across his neck and immediately put his hand up to scratch it. His hand never made it that far, however, because a sudden wave of dizziness came over him and he swayed to the floor. Okami noticed this and knelt beside her master immediately, calmly. She was used to his sickness, so she methodically put his head in her lap and began rubbing his back.

"Master Akito," she murmured. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good," he whispered, tensing in distress. Okami was slightly concerned, he was usually more specific than that, but reached inside with one of her vectors to ring the bell by the bedside table. It was then that Akito began spitting up blood. In a matter of minutes, Hatori walked in, head bowed in submission towards the young servant girl.

"You summoned me?" he asked.

"It's Master Akito, he doesn't feel well," she said calmly. Hatori nodded seriously and carried Akito inside. Okami was about to leave, like she always did when Hatori treated Akito, but a shout from the young god stopped her.

"Don't leave!" he cried. "Please, I don't want to be alone!"

"You're never alone, Akito," Okami said, but she stood by his bedside and gripped his hand firmly. The sleeve of his kimono rolled down to reveal a bruise in the shape of a hand across his arm. Okami gasped, immediately knowing what was wrong, but said nothing, and hoped Hatori didn't notice.

FB

"Okami," Hatori began. "Can we talk in my office?"

"Yes," Okami murmured, rising to her feet and following him down a few hallways. She sat down in his office; he did so as well, but he did it much slower. He put a hand over his face.

"Okami," he began awkwardly. "You know about the curse, and about Akito's place in it?"

"Akito is the god of the Zodiac," Okami nodded. "He will die in order for the Zodiac to live."

"Well, I believe that it is his time," Hatori continued. "And I know that you may want to be by his side the whole time—" Okami bristled. "—but since you may die with Akito, I don't want you to contract the illness. It's not contagious, but we can't take any chances. You're going to live with Shigure for a while." As if on cue, Shigure stood in the doorway. "If Akito gets better or he… passes on… you will be allowed to come back to the main house. Do you understand what you have to do?"

Okami took this time to speak by rising to her feet and slamming her fist on the table.

"That's not how it works," she growled. It was clear that sweet Okami was gone. "You can't stop the curse, and you can't stop the pact. If I can't stay with Akito, you're just killing him faster! I thought you knew this! Fine, I get it; you do want Akito dead. Then why spare me, huh? You—" she pointed at Hatori. "Go commit suicide with your sleeping pills."

"Okami—"

"And you—" she pointed at Shigure this time. "Go to the mountains and die!" she began to turn from side to side rapidly. "DIE! DIE! ALL OF YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!"

FB

"Okami?" Shigure asked quietly, standing in the doorway. "Dinner is ready. I'd understand if you're not hungry, but…"

"Okay, Shigure," Okami said, rising off the bed and giving him a smile. It made Shigure relax slightly, knowing that she didn't need the comfort no one was ready to give her.

"Whenever you're that cheerful, it makes me wonder if you're just waiting for me to turn around so that you can kill us all," he muttered as he walked down the stairs. The others were still sitting quietly at the table. Tohru was sitting on the end of the table, which was odd since she usually sat next to Yuki or Kyo.

"You can… sit by me, if you want…" Kyo muttered. Okami smiled, her ears plushing comically to the side as she took her usual spot at the table. They all ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Will you all listen to me now?" Okami asked. The others looked up at her.

"Of course, Okami," Shigure said. "Is something wrong?"

"Very wrong," Okami said, her voice was suddenly very mature. "I know what's wrong with Akito, and it can't be helped. There is a vector inside his body. Somebody put it there."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"Somebody tore off their own vector and put it into his veins. In a few days, or even hours, the vector will retract to its owner, ripping through flesh and bone. This is someone's plot and they will manage to kill him."

"That's okay, right?" Kyo asked. "I mean, when Akito dies, we can just go back in time. If you have to die first, then Hatori can give you something to…"

"Stupid cat," Yuki barked.

"He has a good point," Okami said. "But how futile. You see, we need to resolve the problem before going back in time. I need to know who is behind this… I may die in the process, but then we can go back in time, okay?"

"O-Okay?" Shigure asked. "This is a potentially dangerous situation, what can we do?"

"Not get killed," Okami said.

FB

"Hello?" Okami answered the phone quietly. She had a feeling who it was.

"Okami," Hanyuu said on the other end. "I know who did this to Akito."

"Yes, who?"

"Okami, your brother is back."

Okami dropped the receiver and backed away from the phone, shaking violently. Yuki noticed this and stopped walking.

"Okami, what's wrong?" he asked. Okami began to giggle quietly, suddenly throwing herself backwards and laughing raucously. The others heard this and ran into the hallway. Okami stopped laughing suddenly and collapsed to her knees. Yuki dashed forward and held her tightly.

"Don't come," she whimpered. "Please don't come." She looked up at Yuki with tears of fear and pain in her eyes. "Please don't let him come. He hurt me worse than Akito ever hurt you." At this, Yuki's eyes widened and he became slightly stoic. "Can't you hear me? Why aren't you listening to me?! Help me, Nii-nii!" she sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

Shigure picked up the phone.

"Hanyuu, are you there?" he asked.

"I'm here," she said. "I'm guessing Okami isn't able to come to the phone now?"

"What did you tell her?" Shigure demanded.

"I can't tell you," Hanyuu said.

"I'm not taking any more excuses!" Shigure said harshly, putting his fist down on the table. "Okami may not have the name, but she's a Sohma; she's my concern. What did you tell her?"

"Her brother is coming to kill you all," Hanyuu said before hanging up. Shigure was in shock as he set the phone down once again. He turned around to see Okami in a torrent of tears, Yuki holding her consolingly. He knelt next to them.

"Okami, I'm sorry," he whispered. He put one hand forward on her head. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?! Tell us what the hell is going on!" Kyo demanded.

"Okami's brother is coming back," Yuki said. "Her real brother."

**That is the end of this insert. :D I hope you all liked the ideas that I didn't end up using. If you want, I could probably write another chapter or so to continue these ideas (as I said, I had a lot written down for these). Please read my official stories, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is yet another chapter that never happened. It's just another sketch idea that I never finished. This was actually my first idea, as you will be able to tell by my horribly uncoordinated events that play out like a chaotic dream. Anyway, please read on. **

Okami opened her eyes to the sun rising through the cracked curtains. She sat up, still a bit tired. She glanced out the window again; the sun wasn't even up, but there was a bright amber glow along the horizon. Okami didn't usually wake this early, and she was curious as to what had woken her. She stumbled out of bed and walked to her open door. She glanced at the walls of the hallway as she walked to Akito's room. No strange markings indicated anything falling off the walls. She turned to Akito's room and opened the door. She felt like she didn't have to knock; he wasn't supposedly awake yet either.

When Okami stepped into Akito's bedroom, her first observance was that Akito wasn't in bed. She glanced about the room, finding nothing, so she went outside to the patio. She found him standing alone on the corner of the patio. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, silently inquiring what she was doing up.

"I felt a disturbance," Okami said. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, I'm fine," Akito whispered. Despite his words, he whimpered and collapsed to his knees. Okami rushed forward and put a hand on his shoulder. The young god was panting; sweat covered his skin like a thin sheet.

"You're sick," Okami said, touching his warm forehead.

"Make it stop," he whimpered, coughing up blood. "Okami…"

"Master Akito, it's going to be okay," Okami assured him. She wrapped two of her vectors around him and lifted him off the ground. She carried him inside and set him down in his bed.

"Get Hatori," Akito whispered.

"Are you sure I can leave you?"

Akito turned his head to the girl. She had never questioned him before, but she sounded worried. He gave her an assuring nod and she steeled herself, nodding once before leaving the room. Akito wished that she didn't have to leave, but forced himself to sit still; she would be by his side all day and night if he so desired. Whilst she was gone, Akito began feeling pain all over his body; it felt as though vectors surrounded him, crawling under his skin like insects. Akito screamed once before everything went black.

FB

Okami had been waiting outside of Akito's room for some time. Hatori was with him now, treating him and giving him medication she already knew wouldn't help. None the less, Hatori had to try anything he could. After what felt like hours, he stepped out into the hallway. Okami looked at him, her expression hopeful, yet apathetic as if she knew already.

"Okami," Hatori began. "Can we talk in my office?"

"Yes," Okami murmured, rising to her feet and following him down a few hallways. She sat down in his office; he did so as well, but he did it much slower. He put a hand over his face.

"Okami," he began awkwardly. "You know about the curse, and about Akito's place in it?"

"Akito is the god of the Zodiac," Okami nodded. "He will die in order for the Zodiac to live."

"Well, I believe that it is his time," Hatori continued. "And I know that you may want to be by his side the whole time—" Okami bristled. "—but since you may die with Akito, I don't want you to contract the illness. It's not contagious, but we can't take any chances. You're going to live with Shigure for a while." As if on cue, Shigure stood in the doorway. "If Akito gets better or he… passes on… you will be allowed to come back to the main house. Do you understand what you have to do?"

Okami took this time to speak by rising to her feet and slamming her fist on the table.

"That's not how it works," she growled. It was clear that sweet Okami was gone. "You can't stop the curse, and you can't stop the pact. If I can't stay with Akito, you're just killing him faster! I thought you knew this! Fine, I get it; you do want Akito dead. Then why spare me, huh? You—" she pointed at Hatori. "Go commit suicide with your sleeping pills."

"Okami—"

"And you—" she pointed at Shigure this time. "Go to the mountains and die!" she began to turn from side to side rapidly. "DIE! DIE! ALL OF YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!"

FB

Shigure took Okami to his place. She was quiet whilst Hatori was driving them both there. Shigure felt slightly uncomfortable; he remembered how her unusual bursts of mental breakdown would result in violence. That "world" as Hanyuu put it, was long gone. It had mentally been years, but it rang clear in his mind now. He remembered how upset she was the last time Akito died; she had committed suicide on her own level.

She was quiet when they reached the house as well. Shigure lead her into the house and began to take off his shoes. He glanced at Okami's feet; she had no shoes on, as he remembered.

"It feels strange," he stated, trying to be casual. "It's as if we're reliving the past, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Okami whispered. "It's as if I can hear the same music in my head that I did back then, but I have to push it away, for I am too different now."

"Okami," Shigure said. "I'm sorry if Hatori's decision upset you; he's just doing what he feels is best for you right now. Do you understand?"

Okami nodded wordlessly. Her ears twitched and she looked up a second before Kyo ran into the room. He headed straight for Okami and bound her in a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're back," he said, backing up awkwardly. "I guess… you'll be taking your old room?" Okami nodded. "Well, uh… it's upstairs… and, um, last door on the left, so… I'm going up to the roof."

"It's a sign he cares," Okami said, her shoulders falling as she watched after the distressed cat. "Don't you have that manuscript to finish?"

"How did you…?" Okami shot him a glare. "Oh, right… Will you be okay if I left you alone?"

"He's not dead yet, Shigure," Okami said, pushing him in the direction of his study. "For now, think of life as it was before the time lapse."

Okami turned to the stairs and ascended the wooden frames. She turned to the door she so deeply missed and slid it open. Her room was just as she remembered it. It gave her memories of the past. She smiled; she had come this far, and had succeeded half of her mission. She had made the Sohmas agree. However, there was still one problem… Akito.

"Miss Okami?" a voice whispered behind her. She turned and embraced the rat standing in the doorway to her room.

"Nii-nii," she whispered, burying her face in his chest and inhaling his sweet scent.

"I missed you too," Yuki murmured in her ear. "It will all be okay now. Whatever you seek, I know you better than to give up before you find it."

"Let's just enjoy today," Okami murmured.

FB

"Yuck, leeks!" Kyo hissed over dinner. Yuki was about to stuff the green food down the cat's throat, but Okami beat him to it. She held out a bag of catnip.

"Take it all," she hissed. Kyo took the bag and dumped its entire contents out into the bowl of stew.

"Kyo," Shigure said in exasperation. He gave up; at least the stubborn cat was eating it.

"I'm glad you're here, Okami," Tohru said, smiling. Okami returned the grin.

"I'm glad to be here. It would be nice to live here again for a while," she paused, her head raised alertly. The others tensed slightly, but the phone only started ringing. Okami rose to get in the hall.

"Hello?"

"Okami! I'M CALLING FROM A PUBLIC PHONE!"

"How'd you get this number?"

"Shigure gave it to me the last time we visited, remember?"

"What are you calling for?" Okami asked.

"I heard you did it," Moonlight continued. "Congratulations on finally making the Sohmas agree with each other."

"Moonie, there's another problem," Okami admitted. "Akito is sick. Hatori says he's dying and he won't let me see him."

"Well, you're not going to wait, are you?"

"I think I'm going for it," Okami confessed. "They are all worried for my sake, but they don't worry about Akito. I already snapped at them for it."

"Do you need our help?" moonlight asked.

"I'm fine on my own, thanks. I can't let him die this time…. I just can't."

**That's when I had writers block and quit on the idea. Doesn't that mental breakdown look familiar, hmm…? Now that I'm typing out things that aren't part of the story, it just makes me want to write the scenes from the real story because they aren't going to suck in any way whatsoever. Please continue reading. I will not be posting quite so often since I'm working on two different stories at once, but I will upload since I'm at Azkaban, not my grandmas, lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's mean of me to be writing an outtake when Okami just killed *SPOILER* Hiro and Kisa *END SPOILER*, but I just wanted to upload a big WHAT IF…? This is an outtake from between my stories "Vector Wolf" and "Vector Wolf II." What if Hatori gave Okami a "little vaccination"?**

Okami sat on the couch in the living room. Hatori sat next to her, rifling through his bag. Okami had her ears back bitterly; she didn't trust the doctor mainly because she didn't know him well. This meant that he didn't know her well and possibly would end up doing something really stupid.

"What does this shot do?" she asked experimentally.

"Well," Hatori said, pulling out a syringe. "A vaccination is merely a substance that correlates with your blood cells to fight off diseases. Since it is flu season, I give everyone a shot to prevent sickness."

"If I die because of this it'll be your fault," Okami growled. Hatori sighed.

"You are not going to die," he said. "It's just a simple procedure. Please don't blow this out of proportion. Hold still."

Okami glared at him and watched him as he put the needle in the crease of her arm. Her tail was up, so it was apparent she wasn't threatened or hurt; she seemed very intent on all that the doctor was doing. When Hatori pulled back, she had resumed her unusual wolf behaviors and ran her tongue along the wound.

"Okami," Hatori barked. Okami looked up, frizzing in surprise. Hatori snatched her arm back and put a sterile bandage on it. "I don't know how you aren't sick all the time."

"I'm a wolf," Okami said. "I can keep myself healthy, unlike you humans," she glared at him, tilting her head in his direction slightly. Hatori sighed.

"I should be going," he said. "I have a lot of other patients to see."

FB

The next morning, Okami felt terrible. Her head was spinning and she was nauseous. She looked up at the walls of her bedroom as colors danced across her vision. She moaned and looked back at the clock on her bedside table. She had slept in by far hours.

It was that stupid vaccination messing with her classification.

"Okami, are you up yet?" Shigure asked, poking his head in the room.

"Can you not see me?" Okami grumbled, curling up tighter. Shigure noted her strangely aggressive mood and went to her side. He put the back of his hand on her neck, making her shiver.

"Ah, I see," Shigure said. "You have a fever. Do you want me to bring something up for you to eat?"

Okami stuck her tongue out in a gesture of disgust. She didn't feel like eating. Beyond her disorientation, she was angry. If she hadn't have accepted the vaccination, none of this would have happened. She wasn't too bitter about it though; she wouldn't accept help so carelessly next time. However, for now, she was out of the game.

"I'll call Hatori," Shigure said, turning towards the door. He paused, sweat dripping down his face, when he felt a cold hand around his neck. He looked back at Okami; she was on her elbows, glaring at him.

"If you call Hatori, I'll kill you," she growled. She released the dog and curled up under the sheets.

FB

Despite her warning, Shigure called his friend, asking him to come over.

"What's wrong?"

"It seems Okami knew better than you, Ha'ri," Shigure laughed. "It seems that vaccination gave her a shock. She's in bed with a fever and headache."

"I'll be over soon," Hatori said.

FB

"Okami, may I come in?"

"Go away, Hatori," Okami hissed. Hatori ignored her and entered the bedroom. He was immediately met by four vectors wrapping around his body and putting him on his knees. He opened his eyes to see Okami perched on her elbows, glaring grumpily at him. "I told you to leave."

"I'm not going to leave you alone when you're sick," Hatori said. Okami grit her teeth, but released him and rolled over; her vectors retracted. Hatori made his way to the bed. "What's wrong with you?"

Okami didn't answer; she just lied there, flicking her tail, staring straight ahead.

"What are your symptoms?" he pressed.

Okami still said nothing to him.

"You have a fever," he said. "From what Shigure told me, a fever of 102 degrees Fahrenheit. Are you nauseous? Is your nose runny?"

Okami sat up and shook her fist at him.

"You don't know what you're doing, do you?" she demanded, slamming her fist down on the plush mattress. "I'm a wolf; our noses get dry when we're sick, not wet. Even if I told you everything that was wrong with me, you wouldn't know what to do. All I need is some rest, that's all. So please, leave me alone."

Much to the doctor's distaste, the wolf used her invisible arms to escort him rather roughly into the hallway and shut the door. The doctor stared at nothing in particular as Shigure danced to stand behind him.

"How did it go?" he asked. Behind him, Okami's bedroom door opened and Hatori's black bag flew out from the dark room and across the hallway. "I'm guessing not so well?" The bedroom door shut noisily behind him. "How would you like some tea? In a few hours, I'm sure she'd feel better about this whole situation."

Hatori sat down with the others at the table, sipping the tea Tohru served him.

"So, what happened?" Shigure sighed, sipping his tea.

"She tried to kill me when I went into her room," Hatori began. "Then she wouldn't tell me what was wrong, and after snapping at me since I didn't know what I was doing, she threw me out."

Shigure nearly choked on his tea as he burst out laughing. Hatori glared at him.

"You call yourself an adult," he muttered.

"Hatori," Yuki said. "Why are you so worried about her? If you let her rest for a day, I'm sure she'll get back on her feet."

"I suppose…" Hatori sighed. "For goodness sake Shigure, why are you laughing?!"

"You don't know what you're doing!" Shigure cried, laughing even harder. He stopped laughing when Kyo punched him backwards.

FB

"Okami, are you awake?" someone asked from the doorway.

"Can you not see me?" she snapped.

"How do you feel?" Hatori asked, walking to her bed side.

"Can you not see me?" Okami demanded more forcefully.

"No, I cannot." He leaned over to get a better view at the wolf girl. "Now I can tell. You're pale as Akito on his best days. Here," he held out a pitcher, "Shigure told me you like apple juice when you're sick."

Okami sat up and took the glass of juice he offered her. After taking a sip, she sniffed and put her ears forward. It tasted off…

"It tastes funny," Okami noted.

"I suppose it would; I diluted it some."

"You did what?!" Okami demanded. "I'd thought my nose decided to stop working."

"Diluted cider is good for a fever," Hatori informed her. Okami blinked at him quietly. Hatori cleared his throat and rose to his feet. "Sickness happens when the balance of the body breaks down. When it becomes unbalanced, you can cure it by simply altering the amount of the four humors."

"Humors?" Okami asked.

"Yes," Hatori said, turning to face her. "There is heat, there's cold, there's dry, and there's moisture."

"If you say so," Okami said dismissively, drinking her cider.

"You had a fever so I you needed to cool off; your nose is also dry, signaling that you are dehydrated. By mixing something cold like apples and something soft like water, I'm sure it will cure you."

He opened his eyes to see the little girl was already asleep. He grinned and picked up the glass and the pitcher. He turned to leave when he felt a tug on his coat. Okami was in her black wolf form with the corner of Hatori's coat in her mouth. Hatori sighed and sat down on the bed next to her, stroking her muzzle kindly.

**How did you like the chapter? I had a lot of fun writing this; I always wanted a Hatori and Okami chapter to elaborate on their relationship, but sadly, this chapter never made it into the story. I based Hatori's cider lecture off of, of course, Spice and Wolf episode 14. Again, I am sorry for any mistakes I've made.**

** Fun fact: I never really elaborated in the stories, but Okami likes apples. As I stated through one of Hatori's lines, she likes apple juice in particular when she is sick. I bet that makes sense, considering how she would flip off the bed whenever someone offered her cider.**


End file.
